


come again?

by kaydensquareass



Series: danganronpa oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Apologies, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydensquareass/pseuds/kaydensquareass
Summary: juzosuke but a marriage proposal, fluff as always
Relationships: Munakata Kyosuke & Sakakura Juzo, Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo
Series: danganronpa oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168634
Kudos: 8





	come again?

**_:non-despair au, fluff:_ **

**tehe read it**

**_~~~~~_ **

juzo turned away from the scene that caused tears to prick his eyes. he didn't mean to be loud shutting the door, but the mixed feelings of rage, sadness and, well, fear stirring in him caused his exit to come off as loud.

kyosuke (juzo's boyfriend) saw him storm out, not hesitating to move away from whom he was talking to and go and chase after his beloved.

chisa was shocked when kyosuke jumped up so suddenly but knew that it was for a good reason.

munakata took to time in going through the door and seeing the greenette walking down the hallway and out of the door.

"juzo wait!" kyosuke shouted out. the other took no notice and kept on walking. munakata went after him as the other went into the confusing botanical garden the platinum haired male had implanted in his mansion, just for his boyfriend.

juzo absolutely loved plants and flowers and every other day he was getting a new one. so on his birthday last year, he'd surprised him with a massive botanical garden where he could keep all of his plants.

they'd been dating for just about 5 years and they loved the other to the moons end and what kyosuke and chisa were doing was unimportant to a point.

kyosuke sighed as he went into the garden knowing exactly where the other would be. they was a row of tiny plants right at the back of the garden and he lived to water then and watch them as they grew. that's where he'd be.

munakata walked all the way to the back of the garden, constantly calling out to his boyfriend not getting a response.

once he'd finally reached the other, he sat by him on the bench.

"juzo listen to me-" he began.

"to what?" the other male said loudly. "what is there to listen to?"

"god, juzo i don't think you understand. what me and chisa were doing is unimportan-" once again kyosuke was cut off by his boyfriends loud. frustrated and hurt speech.

"if it's unimportant then you can just tell me without a problem!" the greenette exclaimed. he was paranoid and this small happening just fueled his anxiety and paranoia. he trusted and loved him enough to tell him right? wrong?

"sakakura," he rarely ever addresses his significant other by last name. only to get his attention. "i can't tell you it would,," kyosuke glanced at his boyfriend, at the distressed look on his face.

"why? you said you hated keeping secrets. we promised to stop years ago, so why now? im starting to think you don't trust me anymore.." the ex-boxer rambled.

kyosuke placed his right hand on top of juzo's left and took his boyfriend's face in his other hand. "juzo, you know how much i love, trust and care for you," he chuckled lightly, "and thats why you know i would never, by any chance, want to upset you by keeping secrets."

"we were talking about how i was going to propose to you."

the world froze. what the hell was happening? "come again?" juzo whispered-yelled. kyosuke sighed happily and smiled at his partner.

"this was supposed to happen over the next week or so, but since i have all i need right here and right now, there's no harm in pushing forward the plan."

juzo was in one word shocked but then again there were many ways to interpret the was he was feeling at the moment. luckily, for the most part they were positive emotions.

kyosuke smiled softly to himself as he saw chisa walk into the entrance of the botanical maze and immediately make her way round to the couple.

bringing out a silk-covered, black box (not too big) and opened it to reveal the inside with white velvet covering the inside of the box. between two velvet cushions was a silver ring with a small pink diamond on the top of it; it glistened under the early autumn sun.

kyosuke got onto one knee and held the open ring box infront of himself and up to his boyfriend. "this might be sudden but: juzo sakakura, the last 5 years i have spent with you as my best friend and beloved boyfriend have been the best 5 year of my life. you're so beautiful and caring and, not that you'll admit, soft."

"your hardworking yet affectionate self is amazing and you are all i need in this world. my dearest mochi boxer, i would want nothing more that to spend the rest of by life with you."

juzo had a hand over his mouth and was simply on verge of tears. he simply couldn't believe whatever was happening to him at this very moment. speechless, he heard his beloved's words.

"juzo sakakura, would you do me a massive favor and marry me?"

only for a moment more was his mind blank. after processing the question fully, they were finally words that had come to mind.

jumping to his feet, "yes! kyosuke yes, yes, yes! a million times, YES!" juzo exclaimed happily. with a bright yet relieved and calm smile on his face, he slipped the beautiful ring onto his fiancé's left hand ring finger. kyosuke got up and smiled, taking juzo's hand in his own.

"i have no idea what i would do without you, juzo. i love you so much," kyosuke said sincerely.

"i love you too," juzo said before being pulled into a gentle and loving kiss.

they pulled apart after 10 seconds or so and noticed their best friend, chisa yokizome, shedding a few happy tears while clapping excitedly.

"aaa oh my godness!" she exclaimed, "finally you proposed! im so happy for you!"

"thank you chisa," juzo said going to holding his new fiancé's hand. "you were definitely a key part of this proposal."

"oh it's nothing! i was getting a bit annoyed with the both of you beating around the bush with getting engaged and everything."

the pair of them felt a small blush cross their face. after a few seconds or so of a guilty silence, the trio began to laugh.

"so juzo munakata, hey?" chisa asked playfully. the soon-to-be-weds looked at eachother.

"thats not official yet," juzo said blushing slightly.

"i like it," kyosuke said smiling to his fiancé.

"same here, it has a good ring to it," chisa agreed.

"shut up you two. we'll decide later,," juzo sassed.

"okay then, _juzo munakata_ ," chisa teased.

and at once they all burst out into childish laughter.

**_~~~~~_ **

**_word count: 1098_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago and said why not post it on here- i rly like how it turned out- it's not proof read so sorry for any mistakes


End file.
